Episode 5371 (12th August 2009)
Plot Natasha is terrified that Ryan is going to turn down the job in Dubai and is unimpressed when she arrives in the pub to find Nathan with Ryan and Faye. Ryan mentions the offer to Nathan who wonders how he got such a big break and Ryan pointedly remarks that someone with more money than sense owed his mum a favour. Faye approaches Mark and Natasha in the pub and questions whether it's a legitimate offer, Mark reassures her it's a great opportunity and Faye retorts its a good opportunity for Mark to get rid of him. Natasha adds that it could be a fresh start for both of them and is anxious when Faye asserts she's not going anywhere. At the hospital, Lexi tries not to feel envious as Nicola nurses Angelica. Nicola's furious at the way Carl is treating Lexi and is frustrated with her constantly making excuses for him. Lexi knows Nicola's right when she states she's the only one making an effort to save their marriage and is thoughtful when Nicola tells her she needs to put her foot down and be honest about what she wants. Later that day, Carl comes to the hospital and Lexi's upset when she arrives back from getting drinks to see him fawning over the baby. Sensing the hostility between them Nicola and Jimmy leave the room and Lexi comments that he only came to the hospital because he thought she’d gone home and demands to know why he can’t stand to be around her. Carl refuses to listen and walks out of the hospital leaving Lexi angrily despairing as she shouts out that she wants a baby one way or another. Meanwhile, Debbie and Michael get ready to go on a date and Debbie decides to change her tactics and play hard to get when Michael seductively suggests he come help zip her up. Debbie sidesteps his advances and it's clear she's enjoying keeping him on tenterhooks. Also, Jake has cashed the winning scratch card and feels guilty as he hides the money from Marlon. Elsewhere, Hannah’s embarrassed that her mum has realised she has a crush on Andy and Aaron stirs things up between Chas and Paddy when he informs a jealous Paddy that his mum is flirting with one of the clients. Cast Regular cast *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Carl King - Tom Lister *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne Guest cast *Midwife - Andrea Davy *Richard Grinder - Giles Ford *Granny Wilson - Judith Davis *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Nicola's room and corridor *Home Farm - Office *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and yard *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *The Woolpack - Public bar, staff corridor and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,620,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes